


Life of a Policeman

by Sxruno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Police bokuaka (kinda), Some angst, This is terrible i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxruno/pseuds/Sxruno
Summary: In where Bokuto and Akaashi work as policemen.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 16





	Life of a Policeman

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here! I actually wrote this up a few months ago, but haven’t found the time to post it, so um I hope it’s tolerable.....

“Akaashi!!”

The said man turned around to be met with a running Bokuto, who was holding up a file.

“Akaashi!! Look, we have another case!” Bokuto exclaimed, leaning down to catch his breathe.

“You didn’t need to run all the way here Bokuto-san. There’s no need to rush.” Akaashi replied, taking the file from Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto merely gave him a sheepish smile, to which Akaashi reciprocated with a small smile of his own. The dark haired individual nodded as he skimmed through the case.

“So, what do you think? Want to take it on?” Bokuto asked from Akaashi’s shoulder. At some point during the duration of reading, Bokuto had found his way to Akaashi’s side and was now peering from behind.

Akaashi sighed as he leaned back onto Bokuto’s chest. “It seems doable, but are you sure? You’re still recovering from that injury.” Akaashi twirled around to poke the right side of Bokuto’s abdomen.

“Of course! That was months ago!” Bokuto exclaimed, patting his abdomen aggressively. “Besides, how could I not be better when I had my boyfriend there by my side everyday?”

Akaashi stared at Bokuto, his face expressionless. “Bokuto-san, I appreciate your efforts of trying to flatter me, but I’ve known you for years. I know when you have ulterior motives.” Akaashi crossed his arms. “And this time, it’s not going to work. Especially when you are not fully recovered yet.”

Bokuto pouted. “But Akaashi! The doctor said I was fine....”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows. “And I suppose the doctor’s orders are above mine?”

“You know it’s not like that... Gosh, you can be so stingy sometimes.” Bokuto grumbled in defeat. “Fine, fine. I see how it is.”

Akaashi eyes softened. “You know I’m just worried about you. I just don’t want things to go wrong.” Akaashi’s eyes dropped from Bokuto’s gaze and onto the hallway behind him. “I’m know that you’re almost back to top shape, but what if your stitches open up? What if you couldn’t get out of a dangerous situation? What i-“

Akaashi was cut off as Bokuto engulfed him in his arms, burying Akaashi’s head on his chest. “Shh.... It’s okay, it’s okay. I won’t do the case, so it’s okay. Just breathe Akaashi. Just breathe.”

Akaashi relaxed into his lover’s embrace, his worries easing. “I’m sorry Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, his voice muffled by Bokuto’s shirt. “I thought I was over it.” The former setter nuzzled his face onto Bokuto’s chest. “It’s just that I was so close to losing you. It was scary seeing you so pale, and so very close to dying. I don’t want it to happen again.”

Bokuto placed his chin on top of Akaashi’s head. “I’m sorry that I made you worry, but if it wasn’t me, then it would have been you. I had to protect you.”

Akaashi let out a small laugh. “We picked a dangerous job, huh?” Akaashi leaned back just far enough to see his boyfriend’s face.

Bokuto leaned forward to place a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead. “We did, but what happened last time won’t happen again. I promise.”

Akaashi brought a hand to touch Bokuto’s spiky, unruly hair. “Hmm, are you sure?”

Bokuto’s gaze hardened. “I promise. I will not go to where you can’t go.”

Akaashi stared back into Bokuto’s eyes for a few seconds before he shook his head. “You better not.”


End file.
